1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a processing machine, in particular, to a processing machine of underfill process.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with an increasing and increasing IC (integrated circuit) integrity, diverse chip packaging technologies emerge. In particular, a so-called flip-chip interconnect technology (FC interconnecting) has the most advantage due to a downsized chip package and a shortened signal transmission path thereof and is widely applied in chip packaging field today. Such as chip scale package (CSP), direct chip attached package (DCA package) and multi-chip module package (MCM package), most of the chip packaging can be done by means of flip-chip interconnect technology (FC interconnecting).
Basically, a flip-chip interconnect technology (FC interconnecting) can be described as follows. Bonding pads in array are disposed on an active surface of a chip and then bumps are formed on the bonding pads. Afterwards, the chip is flipped and the bumps on the chip are placed such way to interconnect the same to a plurality of bump pads on a substrate, so that the chip and the substrate are able to mechanically and electrically interconnect to each other and the chip can further be electrically connected to an external electronic device through the internal circuits in the substrate. In addition, since thermal stress between the chip and the substrate could be happened due to unmatched coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) thereof, an underfill is preferably filled between the chip and the substrate. The underfill encapsulates the bumps to avoid crack caused by a repeatedly action of thermal stress between the chip and the substrate.
In general, the above mentioned process is performed in an array-type, wherein plural chips are bonded on an array-type substrate, and the underfill is then filled between each of the chips and the substrate in sequence by an underfill dispenser. However, it takes a lot of time to locate the underfill dispenser for each of the chips by identifying location patterns on the substrate, and the processing efficiency is low. Furthermore, the location patterns are identified by a camera assembled on the dispenser; however, the position of the camera in relative to the dispenser is likely to vary during the underfill process, such that the identifying results become incorrect, and abnormal dispensing result occurs.